Season Three
Blashco's third season spanned the entire summer of 2006, and is considered to be the worst sub-era of blashco's first incarnation. It has by far the most unreleased material of any season. Though a majority of the films were poorly-received, the third season is definitely notable for the beginning of the Kasamoto series, and the release of both Poseidon and Blashco Resurrection, both fan and member favorites. It also marks the first appearance of Jerry Jacklich, the final primary member to join. History Another trailer satire was supposed to kick off season three, this time poking fun at how all inspirational sports movies are the same, regardless of what sport they were about, but it was immediately vetoed when the crew all saw the cut. During the first month of season three, blashco's staff had all concurred that the production company was shortly coming to an end. After not releasing half of the movies they shot in the last months, it was obvious that they had "run out of ideas." The figurative nail in the coffin was seemingly From Poon To Badass, because the crew felt the premise was rather solid, but the production fell apart and the film remained unreleased. Plaid-Dragon Alliance and Blashco Resurrection Around the mid-summer, a staged take-over of blashco was indicated by dire posts on the blashco forums and a revamp of the website, including a new (and long-lost) intro featuring the song "Two Weeks In Spain" by Gentle Giant. Inspired by this idea of a hostile takeover, Sean Forrest began penning the first screenplay to be written during the blashco 1.0 era. The film was to be called Blashco Resurrection, and followed the script for about half the production, then just went blashco all over the place. Though the film was about Asher getting kidnapped and subsequently rescued by the crew, Asher had left for California and was replaced with "George" the dummy. The film was a massive success and is still considered one of the defining blashco films. Though it was on the verge of being given up on, blashco persisted for another three seasons. Films The released films included in the season three catalog are the following: The Welsh Man Beasty - a nonesensical film based on an inside joke. Noteworthy for having the first Kasamoto movie, or rather trailer, in it. 24 - later removed from the site for quality reasons, this is often sited as the worst parody/satire produced by blashco. Plot Twisty - a rarer gem from season three, the title explains the premise well. The only blashco movie where a female has the lead role. Kasamoto IV: The Confidential Files - the fourth installment of the Kasamoto series. Ends with an impromptu musical number. The Tom Interview / M:I:IV - The Tom (Cruise) is interviewed by Geraldo Rivera and presents the new trailer for Mission: Impossible IV. Poseidon - among the favorite films from season three, it follows the 2006 movie of the same title and utilizes it's trailer to establish the plot. It has the infamous ending where the protagonist's friend was Poseidon the whole time. Jerry's Forgotten Past - the first of a multi-part series, and the first time Jerry Jacklich appears in blashco. Season three ends with Blashco Resurrection, with the summer nearly approaching an end. After getting a large boost of confidence from the responce to this final film, blashco was gearing up to hit the ground running in season four. Unreleased Films Season three has more unreleased or unfinished films than officially released, especially from the earlier weeks of the summer. These include The Untouchable Godfellas, Civil Rights, From Poon To Badass, Remember The Road To Coach Glory's Titan, For Good Or For Evil, X4, Revolution 1, and The Return. Blashco Cribs was filmed during this era, but was designated as a bonus for the second volume DVD, not an actually abandoned project. All of these exist in some form or another. The Crew The only additional primary member to join the roster is Jerry Jacklich. Cory Royer also made an appearance in Blashco Resurrection. With Abby Timothy in Plot Twisty, that makes for two females in the entire third season. Physical Release There was no season three DVD, though due to the second volume set being released so late, it included some early season three material on the bonus disc (From Poon to Badass, Remember The Road To Coach Glory's Titan and Blashco Cribs). On the four-disc anthology, The Tom, Kasamoto IV, The Matrix: Resituated, Poseidon, and Jerry's Forgotten Past. Category:1.0